<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down for the Count by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111186">Down for the Count</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets Kankuro during the chunin exams, and they quickly grow close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down for the Count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “I was wondering I could please request a Kankuro x Reader where the reader is a leaf nin during the Chunin exams?”<br/>As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sat on the ground, clutching your bleeding leg, your teammates passed out beside you. You had just gotten into an unlucky match with some older ninja from the Sand Village, and honestly felt lucky that the massive gash in your leg was all that they had done to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They could have easily killed me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought, shuddering as you ripped another length of cloth from your jacket, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. They had taken your scroll from you after knocking both your teammates unconscious and nearly cutting off your leg, meaning that your team was now scrolless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re definitely not going to make it to the next stage, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought, disappointed. You had desperately wanted to impress your sensei, to show her how strong you and your teammates had become. Tears began to spill from your eyes, and you hung your head, feeling nothing short of pitiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard faint rustling in the distance, a sign that more ninja were coming, and reached for a kunai knife from your pouch. You didn’t have a scroll anymore, but you knew that there were some particularly bloodthirsty participants out there thay may not care about that and would try to kill you anyway. You nervously glanced toward the bodies of your fallen comrades, both still breathing gently, their eyes squeezed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three ninja appeared in front of you on the forest floor, staring at you. You could tell from their headbands that they were from the Sand Village, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You gripped the kunai knife harder, pointing it at the three of them. You hadn’t exactly had the best experiences with Sand Village ninja so far, so you couldn’t be too careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a scroll,” you said, shaking as you tried (and failed) to sound intimidating. “Just leave us alone.” One of the ninja glanced down at your leg, and you tried to shift it out of his sight, wanting him to know that you could still fight if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurt,” the ninja remarked. He wore a black bodysuit with a black pointed hood that made it look as if he had cat ears, and had purple lines painted on his face in a triangular design. He took a step toward you, and you pointed the kunai knife at him, your hands shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come any closer,” you said, gritting your teeth. “I won’t let you hurt my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” the ninja said, still walking toward you, albeit slowly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” You stared at him, not letting your guard down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kankuro, come on,” said one of his teammates. She was a tall, blond girl with a giant fan on her back. “We have the scrolls, let’s get to the center already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to tell our potential opponents that we have both scrolls, Temari.” The ninja named Kankuro rolled his eyes, and the girl, Temari, gave him a disapproving look. “You two go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Temari asked. You could tell she was growing frustrated. Kankuro turned around to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This girl is seriously injured. I’m going to help her get some help,” he said, before turning back to you. He was nearly in front of you now, and held out a hand to you. “Come on,” he said. “I’m not going to hurt you or anything.” You stared, speechless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this some sort of trick?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving my teammates,” you said, still holding the kunai up, though you felt your grasp weakening. Kankuro sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t carry you all,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Sorry.” He turned to walk back to his squad when you saw a river of sand heading toward you, enveloping your teammates instantly. You looked up and saw the sand was coming out of a gourd on the back of Kankuro and Temari’s other teammate, a short boy with red hair and a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” You screamed, desperately trying to grasp your teammates, but failing to move quickly enough. They were covered in sand and lifted in the air, their bodies dangling lifelessly above you. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got the other two. Let’s go, Kankuro,” the short boy said quietly. You turned back to Kankuro, your body ice cold from fear, and watched as he shrugged and walked over to you. You pointed your knife at him, but he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let us help you,” he said. Your hands fell slowly, and Kankuro helped you onto his back. You blushed at being in such close proximity to a strange boy, but quickly your thoughts faded as the three Sand ninja took off into the forest, the small one carrying your teammates behind him in clouds of sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kankuro, by the way,” the ninja carrying you said, glancing over his shoulder to meet your eyes. “Though you probably figured that out. These are my siblings, Temari and Gaara.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>A squad of siblings? That’s cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though they don’t look anything alike</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Y/n,” you said, smiling at him. He returned your smile before turning back to look ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About half an hour later, the six of you made it to the center complex. The sand siblings strolled inside, still carrying you and your fallen comrades, and Kankuro set you gently on the floor, propping your back against a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your leg?” he asked, crouching in front of you. You looked down at your wound -- the bleeding had stopped, but the gash was deep and still throbbed painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” you said. “I don’t think I can walk, but the bleeding has stopped, at least.” You looked up at him, smiling. “Thanks for carrying me and my teammates here. That was very kind of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kankuro!” Temari shouted from across the room. She and Gaara were standing together, having laid your teammates across the room. “We’re going to open the scrolls.” Kankuro smiled at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duty calls,” he said, before darting away. The Sand siblings walked to the other side of the room, clearly wanting to keep the scrolls’ contents secret, and opened them. A jonin appeared, congratulating the siblings on completing the second stage “in record time.” After talking for a moment, he peeked around them to see you and your teammates, who were just beginning to stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s with them?” he asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re injured,” Kankuro said. “Can we get a medical ninja to treat them?” The jonin nodded, disappearing for a moment before he reappeared with two medical ninja. One walked over to you and tended to your leg, and the other checked in on your teammates, who had just begun to sit up, asking where they were and what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the medical ninja had tended to your wounds, Kankuro walked back over to you. “So, we still have four and a half days left in this stage,” he said. “If you and your squad still want to compete. We can’t help you, but I figured I’d mention it.” You glanced over to your teammates, still being treated by the medical ninjas, and shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think we’re down for the count,” you said, chuckling. “I think we’ll just head home. Maybe we’ll hit Ichiraku Ramen on the way, for a little pity party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ichiraku? I’ve heard that place is amazing,” Kankuro said. “I’ve never had it, though. This is my first time in the Leaf Village.” He shrugged. You looked up at him, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you and your siblings want to come with?” you asked. “If you’re allowed to leave, that is. I really hope they don’t expect you to stand around here for four days.” Kankuro smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds great,” he said. “Let me talk to the proctor.” You nodded, watching him walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings ended up being able to leave, and your two teams got dinner together at Ichiraku’s -- a celebratory-slash-pity party, you had joked. Kankuro had sat next to you, and the two of you talked for nearly the entire dinner and then some, enjoying each other’s company immensely. You could see both of your teammates giving you odd looks, but you ignored them. You had never connected with someone in such a way before, and it was incredible. Even after everyone else headed their own ways for the night -- your teammates back home, and Temari and Gaara to a hotel -- you and Kankuro sat on a bench, chatting for hours. It was only once you started yawning uncontrollably that Kankuro helped you home, finally saying goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kept in touch after that, sending messages via bird back and forth between your two villages long after the chunin exams had ended. The two of you quickly fell for each other, starting to date long distance, before he proposed years later and brought you back to the Sand Village. You missed the Leaf Village you had known all your life, for sure, but in the Sand Village, you were a sibling-in-law to the Kazekage, and were married to the man of your dreams -- neither of which you could have imagined on that fateful day years before. For the rest of your life, you still had a large scar on your leg; but it was a joyous reminder to you of the day you met Kankuro, and how one injury had changed everything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>